Seeing Double
by cricket-whitefire-sakaii23
Summary: There is only one family that is possesed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac right? Wrong! Meet the Sakas the complete opposites of the Sohma family . . . literally. This is a fan fiction that is sure to rock you world! dedicated to kamusan R&R!


**A/N**- hello everyone!!! OMG it has been too long!!! homework, volleyball, more homework. You know the usual stuff. I'm sooo sorry that I have not updated or written anything in like forever. Well this is a new story hope you enjoy it! R&R. L8R H8R's!!!

**Disclaimer**- I own absolutely none of the furuba characters (so wish I did). Every other character I do own!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was New Year's Eve and all the Sohma's were inside the main house counting down the seconds to the New Year. All . . . but one. Kureno was walking through the many gardens looking up at the stars when he heard shouting from the new neighbors across the street.

"3…2…1!!! Happy New Year Everyone!"

"Yumi you fat rat give me back my noise maker!"

"No way! You'll have to catch me first stupid cat!"

"Yumi come back here!"

"Ha ha! Come and get me Kara!"

There was a big crash and a boom and a bang as Kureno heard these two, supposedly, girls run around.

"Yes! I've got you now Yumi! Give me back my noise maker!"

"Hmph. Fine. Here you go."

There was a long pause as Kureno listened to the commotion.

"Hey Hikaru! You better stoop eating so much or you'll actually turn into a cow!"

"Kara that's so mean!"

"Shut up Peter Rabbit!"

"Waaaaa!!! Kara's hurting me!"

Kureno listened for a few more seconds then started walking back towards the main house wondering why the bickering had sounded so familiar.

0xxxxXxxxx0

"God! Who the hell lives all the way out in the woods!" complained a silver haired teen as she brushed a dead leaf out of her hair.

"Ah! A garden, how . . . interesting." She said scratching her head in wonder.

She kept trudging through the forest now pissed and annoyed because it was scorching hot outside.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she pulled back a branch revealing a traditional Japanese styled house.

"This only took like forever." She mumbled to herself as she rang the doorbell.

A girl about her age with long brown hair answered the door.

"Hi you must be Tohru Honda. My name is Yumi Saka. It's a pleasure to - -"

Yumi never got to finish her sentence because Tohru had fainted.

Yumi panicked, "Oh my god!"

Even though she knew that she would be trespassing Yumi pulled Tohru inside the house and closed the door.

"Miss Tohru Honda-san, are you alright!?" Yumi asked while frantically fanning Tohru.

"Who the hell are you?" came a voice from behind Yumi.

Yumi whipped her head around and reared back in shock. Standing there was an orange haired teen and an older man with black hair. She jumped up and stood in defense mode while looking from the boy and then to the man simultaneously.

They stared back at Yumi equally shocked.

"It's a dream come true!" blasted out the man with black hair.

"Yuki has turned into a girl!"

The orange haired teen and Yumi stood mouth agape staring at the man.

"Yuki?" Yumi asked confused.

The two snapped their heads in Yumi's direction.

"What?!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Stop staring at me! It's not doing you any good!" she finished.

They just kept staring at her.

"This was obviously a waste of time. I'm leaving." Yumi scoffed, and then started for the door.

She almost made it except . . . she tripped over her feet and landed on top of Tohru. There was a big bang and a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a rat sitting on top of Tohru beating herself up.

"God Yumi you are so stupid! How could you be so clumsy as to trip over your own feet! God!"

Just then the door slid open and there stood a silver haired boy who looked very much like Yumi. The boy spotted Yumi, who was now standing at the boy's feet.

"Hello there." he said to the rat Yumi giving her a soft smile.

He squatted down in front of Yumi and picked her up in his hand. She scampered up his arm and onto his shoulder. He looked at the rat and smiled. The boy stood up and headed for the kitchen ignoring the three bodies in the room. When he had made it into the kitchen he quietly closed the door, and Yumi jumped down onto the counter.

"It's good to see you again . . . Yumi." said the boy looking at the rat.

With another big bang and a lot of smoke Yumi had changed back into her human form, and was now sitting on the edge of the counter.

"You know . . . I didn't even think that you would remember me . . . Yuki." said Yumi hopping down off the counter.

The boy named Yuki pulled her into a hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**- Okay I know that Yumi is completely naked at this time, but Yuki doesn't care. Wanna know why? You'll find out later in the story! Hope that you liked the first chapter. The second chapter will be coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MOST APPRECIATED!!!**


End file.
